


It's green, it's woolen, it's handmade

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Fics for Pics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Casey gets a present from his Mom





	It's green, it's woolen, it's handmade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Julchen11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julchen11/gifts).



> written for Julchen11 and one of her wonderful pics she posts every day

"Good God."

Zeke froze stiff. The boy in front of him was dressed up in a black leather jacket, which was cool, and a ridiculous, green hat, which made him look as if he was the geek from Highschool again.

Casey just shrugged.  
"My mom thinks it's much too cold in New York. She sends me this, hand-knitted, of course. I can't disappoint her.“

„But she's in Ohio, Casey, she won't even know.“

„Hm.“  
Casey scratched his chin.  
„You know, she has a six sense. 

„And, by the way, she did send **you** this.“

Groaning Zeke squeezed his eyes shut. But it was too late: he had already spotted the neon yellow hat in Casey's hands.


End file.
